1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to media collection and distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social networking and microblogs enable users to quickly share information. However, conventional media, such as television, radio, and newspapers, typically lack the immediacy and interactivity offered by social networks and microblogs.
Social network platforms also suffer from certain deficiencies. For example, conventional social networks often fail to provide a well-defined and recurring system in place for social influencers to monetize the content that they create.